numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaydob04/Ranking the Learningblocks (from a scale of 0 - 10)
I am going to rank every canon character in the 2010 series Alphablocks and the 2017 series Numberblocks. Alphablocks *A (8/10) - A is a kinda great character. I like the running gag of her randomly falling from the sky. Also, She appears A LOT in Alphablocks, so yeah. A gets an 8. *B (7/10) - B isn't as good as A, but what makes her cool is the star on her left eye. I also like how she uses the bass as the source of her sound. She gets a 7. *C (7/10) - C, combined with her voice, makes her seem a bit cute to me. I know she causes accidents at times when she cracked K's football, as well as accidentally destroying the set in "On" which scared the hell out of me when I first saw it. *D (9/10) - D, in my opinion, is a lot better than his sister, B. This is because of the awesome voice David Holt did for him. It fits his personality, and I also like how his star is on the opposite eye to B's. *E (6/10) - E is the busiest letter of the alphabet, so expect him to almost ALWAYS be in a word. I gave him a 6 because, well, He isn't really my favourite. I liked him in "Pen", but in other epsodes, I found him a bit boring. *Magic E (5/10) - Yes, I know what you're thinking. (WHY DID YOU GIVE MAGIC E A 5 OUT OF 10?), well, he is a good form of E, but in his eponymous episode, he traumatised me. Here's why. When H, U, G and Magic E spelt "Huge", and grew to huge sizes, Magic E started talking in a voice that was enough to haunt me for 2 years. *F (6/10) - I was originally going to give her a 4 for being a bit too "uncontrasting" for colours, but I ranked her better because I changed my mind on her. I think she's an OK character. I'm glad she became an astronaut rather than that weird ballerina thing from that prototype picture. eugh. *G (4/10) - Yeah. G was great and that, but what ruins it is her voice. Every single second of her voice being audible is enough to make me cringe whenever I watch Alphablocks in 2019. I didn't even like G even when I first saw her. *H (7/10) - H is cute to me. I like how they took a letter that is almost silent in Spanish, and turned it into this athlete that pants the H sound. Good ideas. *I (2/10) - Me, along with BattleReviews, hate I's guts. I really hate this character for the most reasons. #She yelled at O, a presumed toddler, countless times in "Dot", which upset me. #She yelled at a dog. #She scared a pig away. #She can get really pissed off whenever things don't go her way, like when she wants a Dot instead of a Pod, or a Cot for example, which could help O get the right thing. #The other Alphablocks don't really care about her whiny personality. *J - (10/10) - J, if you can tell already, is one of my favourite Alphablocks. She is so cute, and she matches my name, "Jay". I even made an Alphablock OC based on her. *K (7/10) - K is kinda OK. I love how you turned the letter into a footballer, who kicks a football around saying his sound. K is another great idea for a character. Oh, and also, don't you dare send a "Green K" picture. *L (7/10) - L is really cute. Her voice is soft, her colours suit it, and I love her. The only reason she gets a 7 though is because she can be a little bit annoying at times. *M (9/10) - M is so darn hilarious. He eats everything, he ruins everything BY eating everything, and he goes "mmmmmm" all the time. Heck, the first time he ever talked was in "Moon", which is about 15 - 20 episodes after his debut. *N (8/10) - N says "no" to this rating. N is another great character in Alphablocks, who says "no" because he is rather negative. (Trust me, his prototype design is even worse.) *O (7/10) - O, despite only saying his short and long O sounds all the time, is great for reasons. Like all the other vowels, you need him. You need I, you need E, so you must need O. O is orange as an orange. He also sounds like Horrid Henry with a speech disorder. *P (9/10) - P is so cute that every time I see her, I always flush down whenever I hear her pretty voice. I also love the great colour idea they gave to her. (If P was still her prototype design, she would be even worse than I.) *Q (6/10) - Q is kinda good. The reason why she has a 6 is because she is one of the hardest letters to learn in English. Almost every Q needs a U. (I know Arifmetix will be so ticked off with me for giving Q a 6.) *R (6/10) - R is a pirate, and that explains her ''"RRRRRRRRRRRRR'"''. But what I find annoying about her is that in some episodes, I cringe at her voice, just for being a pirate. I gave her a 6 though, because I like the idea of her being a pirate. *S (8/10) - S is another cute Alphablock. Her voice is so soothing to listen to, she is a beachball (Yes, I am so glad she isn't that nightmare from the prototypes picture), she is another common letter, and I even have a magazine all about S. *T (7/10) - T is a typical British person. Sitting down and drinking tea, tutting and even having a top hat in 1 episode. I like the idea of him, so I gave him a 7. *U (7/10) - U is great. His appearance featuring small eyes, glasses, a hat, shoes and a really whimery voice makes me think that he is Q's nephew, hence why he always appears with Q. *V (8/10) - V is so cool. I liked him for that. Also, I have an audio file of what appears to be V voicing a Vimto commercial. (Which caused the E VIMTO meme to rise), and he ALWAYS was the speedy racer he ever was. *W (8/10) - W is a great character. His weeping is the source of his letter, and in 1 episode, he became a superhero. (He makes things worse though, since "worse" begins with him.) *X (9/10) - Giving the letter "X" superhero traits? Great idea!!! I loved X. He was one of the best before it got taken to J. Just like Q, he is the hardest letter to learn in English. *Plusman (4/10) - Plusman is what X turns into when he hits his head. He turns into an annoying, red version of himself who predicted Numberblocks. *Y (7/10) - Y is for "young", which is why he is so small and young. An episode explained why the letter Y can be both a consonant AND a vowel, which is why the letter Y is the only semivowel in the English alphabet. *Z (8/10) Z is portrayed as an old man who snoozes all the time, which I like about him. He even does his own way of "catching Z's" by zapping the little Z's with his walking stick. Numberblocks *Zero (8/10) - When I first saw Zero, I was angry, because she wasn't the "Ghost" design I wanted her to be. Instead, she is just a floating mouth with a 0 on her. Nowadays, I love Zero. Her voice is so cute, she makes puns, and she pops up out of Ten or Twenty at times. *One - (9/10) - One is so cute! I loved her. Her 1 eye, her small size, and even her relationship with Two. *Two (9/10) - At the "High Five!" era from January 2017 - April 2017, I hated Two's guts. Nowadays, I love him. He has 2 eyes compared to One's 1 eye, wears shoes and is a great character. *Three (6/10) - Although Three has her good moments, she can be a bit of a brat at times. She destroyed her own machines, she shamed Four for being bigger than her when he first existed, She rushed Ten's countdown, she screamed at Seventeen, She wasn't happy that she didn't get a go at counting to 20, and she even couldn't count correcly until Five arrived, and thought there was a Flapjack Snaffler (the latter turned out to be real). *Four (9/10) - I am so scared of giving Four a good rating. Why? because my friends hate him, call him smelly, and torture him. I like Four because he has split-personality. When tall, he is very mature, barely talks about squares, and is a decent character, but when he is square, he acts extremely immature, yelps "SQUARE" at every square-shaped thing, and even fainted in Sixteen's episode, for seeing 16 as a square. *Five (7/10) - Five is an OK character. I like how she has a glove to count to 5 with. Great choice. *Six (5/10) - Six isn't as good as the previous ones, and that is because SHE RAPS ALL THE TIME. It gets too repetitive and annoying, to the point where she stopped rapping completely in Sixteen's debut. *Seven (8/10) - Seven is one of my favourite Numberblocks from 6-10. He is lucky, he has rainbow blocks, and he has an Irish accent, which relates him to a leprachaun. *Eight (7/10) - Some people think Eight is a superhero, but looks like a villain. I think Eight is good as he is. Although his "Octoblock" ego sort of died down in the 16 - 20 episodes, with it last being heard in the Eighteen episode. The "Octonaughty" version of Eight is a ridiculous laughing stock, as he has a more high-pitched voice than his hero version and he fell in a giant custard pie. *Nine (9/10) - Nine is so awesome! He can carry 4, 6, 8 and a metal pole with 1 arm, his sneezing comes in handy, and the fact he is grey is because he has 3 shades of grey, meaning 3 Threes. *Ten (7/10) - Ten is an OK character. Like Five, she has gloves to count to 10 with. This is because people usually have 2 hands with 5 fingers each, including thumbs. (totalling up to 10 fingers). *Eleven (6/10) - Eleven is basically the K of Numberblocks. She plays football, and she does that because there are 11 players on a football team. People, like Yokai, say she is a bit drunk. I think she is cute in my opinion, but she has a 6 because reasons. *Twelve (8/10) - Twelve is so cool. She actually made all Numberblocks use array displays. She also does yoga in some episodes. "The Way of the Rectangle" is like a breather episode to me. *Thirteen (10/10) - Thirteen is one of my favourite Numberblocks. His voice, personality and the act he is unlucky, all fits him well, and he is a source of running gags, where whenever someone says his name, he splits into a Ten and a Three. *Fourteen (9/10) - Fourteen is so radical. I didn't see his skater personality coming though, and it makes sense, as he splits into 2 Sevens when the track splits in 2. The rainbow eyebrows are there for a reason. *Fifteen (8/10) - When I saw Fifteen, I was so angry that I went ranting on her for a full hour for looking more like Batman than Five. When I saw her on iPlayer for the first time, I didn't expect her to have a soft girl voice. I liked her ever since for having a more original topic in her, being Step Squads. *Sixteen (7/10) - Sixteen is kind of OK. She has an outside voice which sounds like she's screaming, and her inside voice sounds a bit like a female Four. I also like how Sixteen made Four faint. *Seventeen (7/10) - Seventeen is an artist, which somebody predicted. The gimmick is, is that Seventeen can't paint 1 thing. He paint 17. He painted 17 Threes, 17 apples, 17 birds, 17 soup cans, 17 of himelf, 17 Tens and Sevens, 17 Ones and 17 scared Three faces. *Eighteen (10/10) - I am gonna look out of my window and see a frikking death mob outside my door after I say this, but Eighteen is one of my favourite Numberblocks, besides Thirteen. He is funny, he is the V of Numberblocks, and he is Twelve's brother. Enough said. *Nineteen (8/10) - Nineteen is so cute. She makes lots of crazy shapes, since she can't make rectangles. My personal favourite shape of Nuneteen's is the "monster" shape because it was the first one I ever seen. (I snook into the schedule by the way) *Twenty (9/10) - Twenty is so cool. Not only is he Two's bigger counterpart, but he can do a lot more than that. He can count in 2's, 4's and 5's. Being double Ten works, as Two is 2 ones, and Twenty is 2 tens, hence why they are both orange, wear glasses and shoes, and have similar voices. *Twenty-One (9/10) - Twenty-One has a really unexpected personality. She is an explorer, and she was the one who created Twenty-Two and Twenty-Five by making them discover who they are. I like the personality she was given. *Twenty-Two (10/10) - Twenty-Two only appeared once in full form, and twice in compound form, yes, but the fact thas he has a FRIKKING 11 set of Jays in him makes him my favourite Numberblock besides Thirteen and Eighteen. *Twenty-Five (7/10) - Yeah. Another Square, but a square with pointy eyebrows? That's pretty unique for a square. *Thirty (7/10) - A bit better than Three in my opinion, although the mouth looks kind of off-putting before watching the new episodes. *Forty (9/10) - One of my favourite Tenblocks besides Twenty. I mean, HE HAS A BOOK FILLED WITH RECTANGLES IN THEM. (Oblongs and Squares). *Fifty (6/10) - Fifty isn't that good IMO. I heard of people who were annoyed of her, and yeah. She turned "Numberblocks" into tens, and my god, did they reboot it for sure. 60, 70, 80, 90 and 100 will come next week. Category:Blog posts